Luminous
by Dontmezwitme
Summary: A drabble-really an extended metaphor-about a sun and a star.


The sun rises, looking hopeful as it peeps out into the horizon. Maybe her friend is there; maybe she can talk to him before her brother notices.

She sees him straightaway-the only star that stays until near-dawn, and pops up early as possible as she goes to sleep. Their whispered conversation is stopped when he feels the tug of sleep and her brother. _Don't go_ she wants to scream, but he's faded away and all that's left is to climb into the blue sky.

Sometimes, if she is lucky, clouds can keep her company and chat of things both marvelous and mundane at once, like the water that condenses in their gray bellies. If she laughs too hard or comes too close, they melt away like so much air vapor.

But today, she has to brave the sky alone-horribly, beautifully empty, a pale reflection of the lively sea. Perched in her place, waiting for the clock to tick down to dusk, she wants to scream. It's lonely up here, and she hates being held up only to be looked at, which is why she feels a bit better when the humans and animals burn their eyes.

But not much.

Even if everyone was gawping, she'd feel a bit better. Causing pain didn't make anyone feel good about themselves.

But the moon sometimes comes to her, so faint and faded in this stupid blueness, her only link with the world of stars and subtle nighttime. It was too bold here, the shadows too sharp, when she ached for soft darkness. For a time where she didn't hold her head high and pretend to be strong.

Today was such a day, and he talks of nothing much, but remarks on how lovely the day is. The sun retorts that the day would be much lovelier if the sky weren't so empty-some beautiful white clouds to break up the monotony, planes, skyscrapers, anything. The moon doesn't reply, but she knows his time is up as he gently turns.

Could the day get any slower? It was almost dusk, and the tip of her toe has not touched the horizon yet. She gets below the lip, clutches it for grim death and quickly looks up to see his shining form, a brilliant light near invisible against the orange-stained sky.

_So what happened while I was away?_ Concerned, his voice is sweet. Not like his usual brash self. _You're crying._

_Suns can't cry._ She wipes her eyes, cursing. Her telltale tears are dashed away.

_Stars can._ He gently kisses her forehead. _What is a Sun, but a star?_

_I'm not._ As much as she wanted to. As much as she pleaded and prayed and hoped every single day, she couldn't.

_It's all a matter of perspective! And someday I'll tell your brother and he'll finally let me see you for more than a few minutes!_

She chokes on his simplicity. Suns weren't stars and stars couldn't compete with gravity itself. If he could read doubt in her eyes, he didn't say anything. While they are clasping hands, she suddenly whispers _I love you_ and lets go, to fall into her own darkness to bide her time, one that is not pinpricked with tiny points of light.

* * *

**Sun=Taiwan**

**Morning/Evening Star=America**

**Gravity=China**

**Moon=Japan**

**All the rest of the stars=other Nations.**

**Clouds=The (few) Nations that recognize Taiwan instead of China; I like how clouds seem to defy gravity and float in the sky.**

**Optional Explanation (because I would like everyone to draw their own conclusions...and because Author's Notes are so bloody boring):  
**

**-The inspiration came when I saw the Taiwanese and American flag put together. Red background (okay, white stripes for America) and a blue square. The only difference between the squares was that one had stars and another had a sun. And I realized that I could use that as a metaphor, since the Sun always seems so alone and yet so strong in the sky. (I personally hate it when the sky is just...blue. It's so empty.)**

**-Halfway through writing this, I realized that the Sun is technically a star.  
**

**-Also, a play on timezones. New York and Taipei are near-exactly 12 hours apart.**

**-Random Japan because I felt like it. It's because they're doujin partners...? 8D  
**

**-Please don't kill me, astronomers.**


End file.
